Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Amelanchier laevis. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JFS-Arbxe2x80x99.
In 1990, I selected five trees of Amelanchier laevis from a particularly good crop of trees of this species growing in a cultivated area of a nursery in Boring, Oreg. These trees were grown from open pollinated seed of the species Amelanchier laevis. These five selected trees were chosen based on dormant form as being among the largest and straightest of the crop of over 1000 trees. I planted these trees in an evaluation and display area at the nursery in Boring, Oreg. I observed the growth of these trees for several years, and by 1993, it was clear that one of these five trees was distinctly straighter and more upright in form with more upright branching and a more dominant central leader. I also noticed that this one tree possessed foliage that appeared deeper green and slightly more glossy than the other four trees. At this time, I selected this single tree, xe2x80x98JFS-Arbxe2x80x99, and removed the other four trees to allow my new cultivar room to grow to mature size. As I continued to observe and evaluate this tree, I became convinced that it possessed superior characteristics that differentiated it from the species. I directed asexual propagation of this selection in small test plots at nursery growing grounds in Canby, Oreg. and Milton-Freewater, Oreg. by chip budding onto both Crataegus understock and Amelanchier laevis seedling understock. Observation of these propagated plants has shown that the xe2x80x98JFS-Arbxe2x80x99 cultivar reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new variety has an unusually straight trunk, a strong central leader, upright oriented branching and dark green, slightly glossy, summer foliage.
This new cultivar possesses a unique combination of characteristics in that it combines an unusually straight trunk, a strong central leader, upright oriented branching, and deep green, slightly glossy foliage.